Open your Eyes
by DisneyStar4Ever
Summary: Originally Pancakesarescary's story but she gave it to me c: Mordecai accidentally confesses his feelings for Benson. What'll happen? Mordeson. COMPLETE. CHARACTERS ARE HUMAN!
1. Chapter 1

Mordecai walked down the stairs. He needed to talk to Benson about the work hours he was giving him and Rigby; the younger employee'd collapsed on his bed from exhaustion and Mordecai was barely on his feet, the tiredness having caught up to him. The two felt it unfair that Benson was giving them extra work just because he knew the two were untrustworthy and felt that some more work would make them more responsible, but it'd just made them more tired than before.

Mordecai wondered why Benson hadn't noticed their changes in personality; but then again, Benson was constantly working with Mr Maellard over the phone so it didn't surprise him that much for their boss to be almost clueless to what he'd unknowingly put his two employees through. Still though...

Going out the door, Mordecai yawned for the second time that morning and wiped his eyes, struggling to keep them open. He let himself bask in the sun for a few minutes and to get a bit of energy to at least get a few words to Benson, before turning his head and dragging his gaze ahead of him.

It took him a couple seconds but his eyes widened when he saw Benson standing there, his clipboard in hand, and some random dude flirting with him, but Benson was absolutely obvlious to it, his focus on his work as it always was.

For some reason, as the taller employee stood there on the porch watching this guy try and fail to get some response from his boss, he felt some sort of rage built up inside him. He didn't know what it was and he didn't know why it'd come up at this moment but he was too irritated to care, so with the anger coursing through him, the avian went down the steps and to his boss and the guy.

From his peripheal vision, Benson saw a figure walking towards him and he looked up to see Mordecai. He opened his mouth to say a friendly "hey", but when he saw the frown on his employees lips and a glimpse of anger on his features, he stopped and his forehead creased from confusion.

As soon as Mordecai approached the two, Benson saw that what he'd seen from a distance was correct and it was his turn to frown from genuine confusion. "Mordecai-"

But the blue jay wasn't looking at his boss. With his focus on the guy next to him, Mordecai gently moved Benson out the way to confront the man. At being so close to him, Mordecai felt the anger build up. "Hey man, what the heck do you think you're doing?"

The man looked Mordecai up and down before replying with an equal dislikeable tone. "What does it look like? I'm kinda busy here, so if you wouldn't mind-"

The man tried to push the avian away but Mordecai wasn't having it. "Actually, I would mind."

"What's your deal? I'm just trying to get with this guy."

"That's my deal._ This guy_ that you're talking about is my boss."

"So?"

"So I don't think he'd like some random dude hitting on him."

"And why do you care, string bean? Do you have the hots for him?"

Mordecai went red and he stood still for a few seconds. But then the anger came back and he felt madder than before. "He's not even interested in you! What makes you think he has the hots for you anyway?"

"Why would he have the hots for _you_?"

"He doesn't but if he did, it would be because we've known each other longer and we have a better chance of being together than him being with some random dude that's been flirting with him for the past 10 minutes that he didn't even pay attention to in the first place!"

The man felt like he'd been slapped and he was rooted to the spot. The anger started to die down inside him but then a flame sparked up and he glared at the blue haired male. "Fine. You have him then. He wasn't even interested in me anyway."

He turned and walked off and as Mordecai stood there, replaying what'd just happened in his head, the pieces of reality began to fit back together and his insides went cold, the anger seeping out of him with every step the man took away from them.

As soon as the man'd disappeared from sight, Mordecai gradually turned to face his boss and his stomach dropped. Benson stared at him with a mixture of pure embarrassment, mortification, and shock on his face; something that Mordecai'd never seen before and the fact that he'd caused that made him completely speechless.

Benson lowered the clipboard to his side and it took him about 30 seconds before he managed to open his mouth, let alone find his voice. "M-Mordecai..." His face grew warm. "What did you just say?" He asked in a disbelieved whisper and Mordecai swallowed.

Maybe it wasn't sleep deprivation after all.


	2. Chapter 2

**Don't know what this is. Don't care.**

"I um..." Mordecai's face flushed a dark red and he looked down at the ground, fumbling with his hands to keep his mind occupied from Bensons confused, yet highly embarrassed, stare. "I...just said that...you know...that um..."

Benson looked past Mordecai and tried squinting his eyes to see the guy who he'd been oblivious too till his employee'd not only pointed him out but'd also defended him in a way...the red headed man let his eyes cast over Mordecai's face when the thought sunk in and it was his turn to go red for the first time since Mordecai'd spoken to the man. Mordecai saw and he smiled shyly.

"I just...said that youandihaveabetterchanceofbeingtogetherthanthatrandomguy."

Benson stared at his employee for a long time, the gears in his head turning at trying to piece Mordecai's words together for it to make some, if not more, sense to him.

"You weren't even paying attention to him!" Mordecai slapped a hand on his mouth after blurting the sentence out to his boss and the white of his cheeks turned a light pink. "I-I mean..."The blue haired male slowly lowered his hand and cleared his throat when he saw Bensons eyes never leaving his. "That um, we're-we're not together but like, if we were..." Mordecai looked away and rubbed the back of his neck. "Yeah, we would, um, have a better chance because..." He shrugged one shoulder then looked back at his boss. "We've spent more time together and we know each other well enough to have a better relationship than you would have with that random guy."

Bensons eyes widened slightly at Mordecai's rambling and he watched the hand go back to his mouth with his heart in his ears. He stayed quiet for a long time, his eyes casting over Mordecai's face and he swallowed.

"You-you're not...um...straight?"

The last word came out in a squeaked embarrassment and Bensons face turned scarlet. Mordecai, meanwhile, was trying and failing to make the atmosphere between them less tense by trying to force himself to relax but it clearly wasn't working.

He laughed nervously. "Well, if you must know, I'm uh, I'm bi."

Benson breathed out through his nose and took one more look at his employees face. "Really? I, um, I didn't know you were...because of..." He motioned to something with his hand and Mordecai, catching the hint, noticed and his eyes widened before he shook his head.

"Ohhhhh no, no no no, ahaha no, I um, yeah, I'm...yeah."

Benson nodded. "Ohhh right."

Another long pause.

"You don't look it."

Mordecai smiled nervously. "Well, looks can be deceiving."

Benson blushed. "Tell me about it."

"So I guess you're bi too?"

"N-No, I'm not. That guy was flirting with me but..."

"Ohh okay." Mordecai felt his smile slowly falter and his heart began to sink. "Right, of course."

Benson swallowed again and shifted from one foot to the other, but when he caught sight of his employees face, he felt a pang of sympathy and he cleared his throat.

"Well, I um, I better be getting back to my office." Benson started, turning to the house and moving away. "I'll um, I'll see you around Mordecai."

"Yeah." Mordecai forced a smile to his boss. "See you around, Benson."

But Benson hadn't taken two steps before Mordecai grabbed ahold of his wrist and in one quick move, he spun him around.

"Mordecai, what're you do-" Mordecai pulled Benson towards him and gave him a soft kiss, his eyes closed. He let go of his boss' wrist and stepped away, a heavy blush on Bensons face.

"Mordecai, what the heck do you think you're doing?!" Benson almost screamed at his employee. "You just...kissed me!"

Mordecai just felt like absolute crap at hearing Bensons words and the tone he spoke in made him want to cry. "Benson, I-I'm sorry-"

"Just...go back to playing video games." Benson swallowed his anger and pinched the bridge of his nose. "I've got enough on my plate to deal with this." He muttered but Mordecai heard it and he felt hurt.

"I'm real sorry, alright?"

Benson raised his head and looked at him hard, his arm going to his side and the two just stood there staring at each other. The red head walked up to his employee then, without any warning whatsoever, he grabbed Mordecai's jacket collar, yanked him down, and kissed him for a long minute. He threw him back and looked away, breathing hard. "I accept your apology. Now piss off."

Mordecai stared at him till a sly smile came across his lips. "Thanks, Benson."

"Yeah, yeah." The shorter male walked off back to the house and Mordecai watched him go with a lightness in his chest.


End file.
